Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Prest-O Change-O
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Prest-O Chang-O is the 83rd episode in the series. This is Happy Rabbit's final appearance but Bugs Bunny still appears. Plot Anti-Pesto being hunted by The L.O.S.E.R.S find shelter at Sham-Fu's house and before they can realize this, they are tossed inside. A strange bird in the clock comes in to tell them its midnight and the dogs decide to explore. They are quickly separated when Hutch, Wallace and Gromit gets through a door that vanishes! Katie Sandow & Emily comes by a strange White Rabbit, which shows them a few magic tricks with a vase before making it vanish. Both he and the girls curiously look for it and the magical rabbit makes the vase fall on Emily's head. He peeks into the pocket the rabbit vanished inside of, Katie only to pull back in pain when a lobster snags her nose! Hutch, Wallace and Gromit, meanwhile found a strange rope and trails behind it after it hits Gromit. After Katie gets the Lobster off her nose, the rabbit appears again and shoots Katie with a pop gun. Katie and Emily then peaks into the big vase to see a strange plant burst from it. Small flowers appear on the plant and one tickles Emily, causing him to grab the entire plant and shake it about, revealing it as the rabbit. He then kisses Katie and watches as it reacts in disgust. They prepares to attack and Capture the rabbit but the rabbit makes him wait a moment and vanishes. The Anti-Pesto boys continues to follow the rope, trying to get it but the rope manages to trick them with each try and drops a vase on him, pours cold water on Wallace, then drops the water pitcher onto Hutch's head. It gets stuck on the Hutch's head but he manages to break it. The rope then turns the pieces of the yellow pitcher into small birds and then summons a ball/balloon that pops when Wallace pokes it. Gromit then angrily grabs onto the wand and tries to pull it away from the rope, but accidentally swallows it. Katie and Emily resumes waiting for the rabbit, who reappears, then turns invisible except for his hands. He performs more tricks and goes through a door and proceeds to smack, pinch, and tickle Katie and Emily. Gromit keeps hiccuping balloons while the rabbit is too busy laughing at Katie and Gromit. The rabbit then hides in the door again and watches as Katie and Emily pounds on it trying to get inside. Just as the rabbit thinks his fun is over, Gromit shoots Hutch and Wallace then shoots by after releasing the wind from a balloon that inflated inside of him, through his mouth and manages to hit the rabbit and open the door. After Anti-Pesto get up they see the rabbit all tied up in the rope, so Katie and Gromit puts the rabbit into a box, into a chest, then finally in a giant iron chest. All Anti-Pesto curiously watch and Gromit hiccups again, sending out a small red balloon. When it pops, the rabbit is revealed to be inside of it and he uses the pop gun on Katie Sandow again before vanishing. Katie is very angry now and she prepares to punch the rabbit, sending it all the way into a lamp and fish tank and successfully goes away from the rabbit's house. Characters * Katie Sandow * Emily * Wallace * Gromit * Hutch * Happy Rabbit (antagonist) * L.O.S.E.R.S (minor antagonist) * Bird (Cameo) Trivia *This is Happy Rabbit's last appearance instead of real Bugs Bunny. * This is the fourth or fifth episode that Anti-Pesto or main characters got separated. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance Category:The Dazzlings' Appearance Category:Vicky's Appearance